Family, Love and lies
by crimeFangirl1903
Summary: I suck at Summaries. Izzy was the girl who had went from having nothing and no one to having everything. But one day that changed one mission changed everything that knew. Did she even know who she was?
1. Chapter 1

I have no one. I am all alone, there is no one left. What the hell was I going to do? I should have listened; I would have never ended up like this if I listened to what they said. This is what I get for not listening being stuck in this cave going super crazy.

48 hours earlier

Izzy walked into the bull pen with a steaming hot cup of coffee. The argument for the day was whether or not Callen was the type of person that would suit a tattoo. Izzy walked around Kensi and Deeks at the middle of the area and straight up to her sofa/desk, pulled out her laptop and curled up with her coffee, stuck her music in her ears turned up to full volume. She brought up the internet and typed into the search bar her parents' names to see if anything new had been brought up about her so called parents since they had left at the age of three and left her with Callen who had brought her up. The hours ticked by and suddenly the voice of Britney Spears disappeared from Izzy's ears. Izzy snapped her head up and came face to face with Callen. "What do you want?" Izzy spat. Callen looked at her with confusion "I have been trying to get your attention for the past hour", wanting Callen just to get to the point, Izzy narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth "And I said what do you want!" Callen had never seen Izzy act like this before , out of the corner of his eye, Callen could see the image of Izzy parents name blaring of her laptop screen " There has been nothing reported in the last three months of movement but if you want to speak about anything Nate is always free" Izzy had enough with Callens horrible attempt to be subtle about it snapped " talk about what uh about how my parents left me uh Callen is that what you are trying to get at" At the mention of her parents everyone eyes switch from being glued to their computers to the fight going on in the centre of their space . The tension could be cut with a knife it was scary. Remembering what happened the last time someone upset Izzy the team started picking everything valuable of their tables and putting them to the opposite side of the room. The only person who was ever able to diffuse the tension of a fight between Callen and Izzy was Sam who had not turned up yet. As Sam rounded the corner to the bull pen talking to his ten year old daughter he saw a stance of a very angry Callen and knew that Izzy stood in front of him with the same exact stance. Sam found this so funny how the amount of times they both fight but neither of them could win as Callen had trained Izzy so she knew every little weakness of Callen. And that annoyed Callen to the spot. Sam's ten year old girl could still be heard talking to her dad on the phone but no one was listening. The silence was terrifying no one knew what they were meant to do but everyone was suddenly brought out of their trance by the ear deafening whistle of Eric. Kensi and Deeks shot up the stairs to Ops not wanting to be standing around any longer. Sam wanting to just get to work cleared his throat and spoke up "So are we working today or are we just going to stand here and have a staring contest all day because either way I am going to win"


	2. Chapter 2

Family, love and lies

Izzy kept her focus on Callen and took a gigantic side step around him just to add emphasis she started making her way up to Ops. "So are we working cos I don't really care if you don't want to but I am going to work" Callen and Sam followed up behind Izzy, Sam spoke "so fancy telling me what I walked into today and if I may need the haz mat team for every time you and her are near each other today. Callen cracked smile and joked "you really don't want to know"

The Ops doors slid open and everyone knew something was wrong because as soon as everyone had their feet in the room the metal walls came down. The team looked around the room for an answer on what to do, Eric and Nell stood there like statues. Deeks opened his mouth to make some stupid comment but as soon as he was about to Hetty stepped out from the shadows of the room. The image of a NCA officer flashed on to the screen; that was known to do the inspections on field work teams. Hetty walked up to Izzy " they will bring up all of your past and use it against you" Izzy suddenly thinking she could do something to stop anything bad happen to the people she cared about, she looked Hetty dead in her eyes and said " I need to go something personal, I think I can get some info on some people that can help in a different case" Knowing that was not the real reason she wanted to go out Hetty looked around and just nodded her head to let Izzy know that she could go and do what she needed to do. The circle in the middle of the room that consisted of Callen, Sam, Deeks and Kensi did not notice that Izzy had left as they were too busy trying to figure out a plan to sort the NCA officer out. " If we put them in the gym we are able to control the electric in that room so if they find out something they shouldn't really know about we can turn the electric off" Deeks inputted. The whole room fell silent thinking about that comment. Sam broke in to a light chuckle "who actual knew that there was someone who was quite good at tactics underneath all of that shaggy hair" Callen looked around finally noticing that Izzy wasn't there looked to Sam they both knew with this NCA officer coming that things would not be good for her. Callen and Sam left Ops with Deeks and Kensi on their tail, coming down the stair from Ops they could see the back of Izzy on the phone in the bull pen but as they came in to the bull pen they could hear Izzy speaking on the phone in what sounded like Russian so they all turned to Callen looking for an explanation on what Izzy was talking about. Callen was listening in to the conversation on the phone but the longer he listened the more it sounded like an argument. "Я хочу помочь. Ну, где же он? Я буду там через 5 минут. Izzy snapped her phone shut picked up her old satchel, threw it round her shoulders and turned around to come to an abrupt stop as Callen and the team were all getting out there stuff from their drawers not knowing whether or not that the team had heard all or any of the conversation she just had she was careful about what she said "you guys finally get a case or something?" Sam looked at Izzy with a bit of anger as he could tell that she was not going to give up anything just yet " why don't you tell us since you were the one on the phone" Izzy finally realising that they had heard her on the phone but not knowing how much of the phone call they had heard she decided to play it safe and act like they had most of it as then she will be able to know maybe of how much maybe they had heard " oh that phone call" Sam had enough with Izzy not telling him what was going on stood right in front of her " yeah that phone call want to tell us what it was all about and why you have to leave right now?" Izzy realised that Sam wasn't going to stop asking questions so she started to panic, she didn't want them getting hurt or even involved with this so she did the worst thing she could think of and lied right through her teeth and said "Umm it was my friend Mellissa, she was meant to have a lunch date with someone but they stood her up so I said that I would come and meet as I haven't seen in ages" Sam was just about to shout at her as he knew she was lying he was a navy seal for god sakes he was trained to spot these sort of things so her lying to him made him feel absolutely livid but Callen interrupted his thoughts when he got his wallet out and pulled out a twenty. "What are you doing" Sam nearly screeched. Callen looked at him with a plan in his eyes asking Sam also to go along with whatever he was doing "Well if wherever she is going she may need money and as long as she keeps her phone on so I can call her if the case needs her experience I am fine" Izzy gladly took the twenty from Callens grip, brought her bag tighter around her shoulders and did everything but run out of the door. As soon as she was out of the door Callen shouted up to Eric "hey Eric I need you do trace Izzy's phone" All you could hear from the Ops room was the shout of two words on it. Sam looked around the bull pen with confusion when Deeks said "I put a bug in her bag so even if she turns off her phone we will be able to see where she is, yes we all thought something was wrong but come on guys we are talking about the girl that we all brought up at some point of her life we know her, what she does what does when she is scared and what she does when she is angry"


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that I haven't written in a while I had a huge case of writers block but I will try to update my story more than often.**

 **Sorry short chapter really just using this chapter as a filler chapter.**

Izzy's POV

Izzy walked into the garage looking for a car that would blend in with the crowd as she knew that the team would start looking for her in a while to see where she was going. She could defiantly not have that happening. She was meant to meet this person at half one at the love coffee house that meant by the time her watch that she still had an hour and a half to kill. She grabbed the shiny black keys to the new volvo that Hetty had only got last week. With everything that was going on she was definitely allowed to use the fast car and race around town for a bit surely no one would mind. All along the streets of LA to be seen was a black Volvo speeding along the streets with the speed cameras going off at every corner, Hetty was going to be so mad at her when she got back but right now she didn't care she needed to blow off some steam before this meeting.

3rd POV

In the ops centre the team where watching the big screen which showed a map of the whole of LA. On the middle of the page was a blue dot that was zooming across the screen. The whole team were all sitting in desk chairs trying just how do figure out why the dot was moving so fast when Hetty stormed in with the look that could kill " would someone like to explain why there is a car that is missing in the garage and where is Izzy" Callen rose from his seat and pointed towards the screen " you're looking at her, we have no clue what she is up to or why she is acting like this" Hetty anger suddenly disappeared from her face as if she knew what was going on but no one saw this but Callen saw this and wanted to know what was going on so once Hetty left he lent over Eric shoulders " could you hack into Izzy laptop and see what the last thing she was looking at was" Eric glanced up at Callen with an annoyed expression " does it hurt for you to say please" Nell had already started the search on the computer and interrupted " the last thing she was looking at was a database search on someone called Katie and John Sherwood, **( sorry if these are your names)** I also searched her history on her phone and i found out she was going to a meeting to meet someone at the coffee park, don't know who that is it" Callen looked at the team " come on we are going to crash a meeting"

Izzy's POV

Izzy walked in to the coffee park and saw hr straight away. She walked over to the table and said " what do you want mum ?"


	4. Authors note

I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in what feels like forever but I am getting there just been so busy with exams and have got abit of writer block. If anyone has any ideas on what to do next please comment.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait I had a massive case of writers block but hopeful you can forgive me with this new chapter. Updates are going to becoming up a bit slower now so you will have to wait and see what becomes of the story.**

Izzy pov

Izzy walked up to where the thing called her mum was. She scarped the metal chair along the floor then spat out "Ok so let me see how this works you leave me with a total stranger and pretend you're dead then when I am on my way to work you think it is alright to let a group of people ambush me just to say you want to see me well wow that's a lot to live up to for Christmas".

Izzy mum sat back into her chair looked at what had become of her daughter "well I try my best so don't worry I will think of something. Nice to see you keep on checking up on me and your dad but we don't want to know you for all I care you were just a mistake. So stop looking around for us we don't want you no one does. You're all alone." With that she slid out of her seat. "Here some money it should just cover the bill." Just as she put her money down two midnight black SUVs pulled up with three Ncis agents roll out with guns put your hands in the air. Out step from the SUVs was Callen he walked pasted Izzy without making eye contact brought out of the silver bracelets' and slapped them on her wrists and passing her to Sam then quietly walking over to Izzy. With silent tears streaming down her face and knowing that everyone was watching she wasn't quite sure on what she had to do. She felt a thumb lift up her chin and she was staring into Callens eyes. " she said I was a mistake that I am alone" Callens heart broke in two when he saw the little girl he raised into a brave warrior cry and this girl didn't even cry when she fell of the monkey bars and broke her arm in two places when she was 5. Deeks walked over to the pair and bent down to Izzy height. " hey kid why don't me you and Kensi go at raid the nearest ice cream store I'm sure that they won't need us on the case for a bit" Izzy slowly stood up and nodded her head. She rose out of her metal chair which scraped across the ground stood next Deeks and walked off to the car that Kensi was standing next to and slid silently into the car. Deeks turned around to face Callen and Sam " it will be fine we will go and get ice cream then meet you back at ops and she will be back to her old joyful self that everyone loves to know, you'll see I am great with teenagers" seeing that his plan to get people to stop looking so serious failed he just nodded his head and walked back to the car but soon heard his name being called in Sams military voice he snapped his head around to hear " use the ops money and chocolate she likes chocolate flavour

Callen and Sam watched Kensi and Deeks drive off with Izzy to the ice cream store before they slid into their own car to face the person who had broke their little ninja. Callen stared right to the front not wanting to start speaking to the monster because he knew if he did start talking to her he wouldn't know how to stop. He could barley even look at the lady without wanting throw a punch at the women. Sam turned around with a glare" what's going on, why are you coming around now, what changed, lost all your money or something ?" she just sat there and relaxed" what you don't know is that I am safer in your custody then out there and I also can answer that big elephant in the room" Callen had enough with her she was acting way to smug for his liking and he was about going to sit there and let the vile women have a go and his partner like she had the whole world in her hands, he snapped around in his seat " she doesn't need you anywhere near her and I'll tell you something else as well she stopped looking for the reason why you left her at mine ages ago as well as she stopped looking for you as well till very recently and I want to know why". Izzy mum knew why of course but she also knew that if she told them the truth she would be letting Izzy have everything she wanted and that was not part of the plan she had made.

Meanwhile at the ice cream shop Izzy and Kensi sat in a window booth of the shop while Deeks went to go and get the ice cream they were in desperate need of. Deeks came wondering up with their three ice creams. Then all you could hear for a split second was two shots that rang and pierced the air making the windows shatter. Kensi threw Izzy underneath the disco ball shaped table pulled out her gun and shrunk into the shadows of the booth. Deeks dropped the ice creams on the floor and ran over to where the girls were with his weapon out and looking for the target as he made his way over. Izzy saw this moment as her chance to get away from all of the problems she knew would start coming her way, she also knew that if she didn't get away fast the people she counted as her family were going to get hurt and she could never let that happen to her. So while everyone was looking the other way Izzy slipped out from underneath the table and ran out the door with nothing leaving her bag in the shop and nothing but here mobile in her pocket...


End file.
